The Life You Never Chose
by PoorUnfotunateSoul
Summary: A unique second person story, where you are the character in the TVD universe. A Mikaelson sibling never has the easiest life and being exactly a part of that, this story shows how hard it really is. Give it a try. Story will be mostly cannon but I am always up for changing things. Have fun.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** OK, so this was something I've always wanted to try and do. I love second person stories and really wanted to try to do one of my own. Yes, I know anyone could say this is just an O/C and in a way it is however, I love the fact that you are the O/C and that you are part of the story yourself. If you don't like it fine, each to their own but if you do please give feedback. I do appreciate it. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

* * *

 **The Life You Never Chose.**

 **Small Viking Village - Over 1000 Years Ago.**

Your name bellowed across the open village and had you jolted to an abrupt stop. That voice. The only sound that could and would force your heart to race suddenly. You hadn't moved for a few seconds - at least you believed it was a few seconds.

"Y/N" The thunderous yell was louder this time, an indication that either you had started to move or that they were getting closer.

You glanced quickly towards your feet, they had not moved - not even an inch. This forced you to snap to your senses and turn round fiercely to see the sight of your Father marching down towards you - his sword in hand and looking ready for a fight.

"Are you deaf Y/N? Answer me when I address you!" Your father demanded just as he reached where you were positioned.

"Sorry Father." Was all you managed to say, voice with lack of any emotion. The grown man tutted to ease frustration before continuing,

"Where are your brothers? Where's Niklaus?" Mikael interrogated. You managed to roll your eyes undetected however, shrugged to the question.

"I haven't seen Niklaus all day Father. I was just off to find Kol... Has something happened?" You decided to ask carefully, knowing the odd relationship Mikael had with your brothers - especially Niklaus.

Mikael looked fairly impatient, the grip on his sword tightening and resulting his knuckles to turn a shade of white.

"Go home." Was all he said, not giving you a single answer. Now you had questions but you were smart enough to know that this wasn't the time to ask.

"Y/N!" Was shouted once more yet by a difference voice - a voice you much preferred...

Kol was jogging back from the woods as he saw you and Mikael. He gave a slight concerned glance at you before addressing your father.

"Father? What ever is the matter? You seem -" Kol was interrupted sharply.

"Where's Niklaus, Kol?" Mikael growled, earning worried glances between you and your twin brother. You knew Kol well. You knew he would be the type to lie however just like you, you knew also that he wasn't as stupid to do just that.

Your brother sighed deeply and pointed back in the direction he came from - between two trees.

"He's by the lake with Elijah." He replied in small defeat, he now knew he's sent his older brother to the chopping block.

Mikael did not hesitate and ushered you two to move along and get out of his way.

"Go home the both of you now. Rebekah is already there. Don't make your mother worried. Go." He demanded seconds before he took off towards the trees.

Neither you or Kol moved, watching Mikael disappear into the woods. When he was no longer in sight you glanced up at the sky, noting the deep tones of reds appearing in the clouds.

"It's getting late, we should head back." You stated, earning a nod from your twin.

Kol began to walk back slowly and you followed right by his side, both purposely ignoring what could be happening right now. However, Kol decided to lighten the mood and put on a cheery smile.

"So sister, it's the full moon tomorrow -" He pointed at the sky before continuing,

"I thought it would be a nice idea if Henrik you and I went to watch the _Wolf Men_ turn..." He suggested. You smiled slightly, the both of you spoke about the _Wolf Men_ all the time, laughing and joking while telling horror stories to your little brother Henrik. You nodded.

"Great idea brother. We'll surprise Henrik tomorrow." You laughed and pushed Kol to one side just before egging him on to race you home and so he did...

* * *

 **Present Day - Mystic Falls**

Your eyes snapped open, daylight filling them and earning an ungrateful groan from you. You were disorientated. Where were you? How did you get here? These questions raced through your fuzzy head as you managed to sit up. You took a long look around. Dried mud and dirt were your walls - was this a grave?

It was. Although your mind was clouded and vision not at its best, you began to remember. Images and visions started to whirl around in your head.

"Klaus..." You growled bitterly and forced yourself up and out of this hovel you had spent your time in. How long however, you did not know.

You could hear laughter in the distance. You took a step forward however you stopped just as fast. Hunger.

You could smell it. Almost taste it. You were starving.

You were in a woods - one you recognised. The laughter picked up as your hearing adjusted. Without thinking you dashed through the woods at inhumane speed, stopping by a campfire of teens all laughing as one showed them a dagger he retrieved. The dagger... You took a look down at your chest to see no wound yet, you knew where that dagger had been. The teens must've come across your grave, found you and that silver dagger. They must have thought you were long dead and decided to prize themselves with it. Big mistake, you thought. Anger and hunger had clouded your judgement as you took a step forward into the open.

"I believe that dagger you are holding is mine." You snarled, holding yourself back ever so slightly, hunger was fighting dearly.

Each teen went silent, however the young boy holding his prized possession yelled in terror.

"Y- ou you were d-ead!" His voice failed him as his body began to shake without control. You were now agitated and could no longer control the pangs running through your - _already dead_ \- body.

"I'm already _dead_. Idiot." Your voice went dangerously low and eyes morphed into darkness, fangs protruding. Screams were heard just as quickly as they were stopped by you as you drained each and everyone one. The mess was horrendous yet you did not care. Hunger now satisfied you took a seat on one the makeshift benches and sighed lightly - wiping the red stains from your lips.

You glanced at the now dead boy. He was still holding the dagger in his hand. You plucked it from him and eyed it carefully and scowled. Oh how you remembered everything... Your brother is a deader man than he already was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mystic Falls - Present Day**

Time.

Time was the huge word in question. How much time had in fact passed? Your whirlwind thoughts were at it again as you wandered through the darkened woods, the sun lowering and indicating it was late evening.

You had showed no remorse or mercy to those teens moments before, nor did you care. You were hungry and being back in the real world was truly testing your patience. You were even considering on switching your humanity off just to make all this a little easier for you, however it was best to have an open mind after waking up from a deep sleep of death.

You made it to edge of the trees, entering a long country road - even a simple road did not look right to you.

Time?

You needed to know what year it was at the very least. Your ragged and soiled 1400's attire was not going to help with fitting in if generations have passed. You remembered back to the teens, the short, tight fitting clothing they had on. Your brow knitted, puzzled to how long you could've truly been in that damp, dark grave your dearest brother buried you in. You decided to head back the slaughter you previously created, knowing you needed to change your outfit. Finding one of two females of the group, you decided her attire would suit you best and quickly changed before speeding back to the edge of the road.

 _1492_. The last date you have knowledge of. The last day you tested your brother's limits and endured the longest consequence from it. It never came as a surprised since Niklaus had a habit of daggering the ones he loves once his temper disperses.

You sighed as you remembered that day, anger turning into slight guilt. However, there was no time to dwell. You increased your speed, the human blood that now filled you helped with your strength. It was time to find out where and when you are...

* * *

 **Viking Village - Over 1000 Years Ago**

"You want to watch the wolves transform tonight?" Klaus repeated exactly what you suggested to him. You nodded eagerly, ignoring the recent beating that was quite visible on Niklaus' face. You wanted to lighten the dark atmosphere, cheer up your older brother.

"It was Kol's idea-" You began, "We both thought we'd take Henrik. He loves all our stories about the wolves, so why should we not show him?" You smiled while examining your brother for any reaction. A small smile appeared,

"Because of the dangers of being around the wolves when they turn. Y/N, we'd have to be well hidden if we were to go tonight." Klaus added but did not disagree on the idea.

"So you will come tonight? Yes?" Your smile widened ever so slightly, now excited for this family venture - you knew Klaus wouldn't let you down.

He nodded as you both began to walk back to your home, noticing Elijah in the distance with your eldest brother Finn.

"Best not invite Finn or Elijah though..." Niklaus continued, noting your brother's presences also. "Finn simply would not allow it and Elijah would shame us with his disappointment for going." He snorted, somehow amused at the thought. You bit your lip in thought, yet agreed.

"Kol, Henrik, you and I." You finalised. "What about Rebekah?" You added, almost forgetting your younger sister. As close as you two were, both Rebekah and you did have a tendency to clash and bicker over the smallest of things. That's what sisters are for... you pondered.

"That's up to Rebekah." Klaus answered, unsure. "I'm sure there is no harm in asking." He smiled reassuringly but tensed at the sight of your father walking out of the hut to speak with your brother's. You sighed. You loved your father dearly but how he treated you and the rest of your siblings did not sit well with you. It just wasn't right. How he treated Niklaus especially and for no good reason whatsoever. You did not understand and you believed Klaus did not either.

"We will have a good evening." You reassured your older brother, giving him a tight hug before running off to find Kol and Henrik to prepare for the evening ahead.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls - Present Day**

 _Mystic Falls. Population: 6,923._

"Make that 6,924..." You mumbled quietly to yourself, passing the sign and entering the town of Mystic Falls. You decided on staying as human as possible, if you were planning on staying here you needed to fit in. You finally reached the main area of the town, busy and filled with people. Machines speeding down roads made a change from typical horse and carriage but this only made you more and more intrigued to how much time had gone by. You had never been daggered before - not like your eldest brother Finn. You felt for him, knowing what it was like and wondering why Klaus was like this. You also wondered whether or not any other of your siblings met the same temporary end at the hands of Klaus but your thoughts were cut short once you entered the The Mystic Grill.

You managed to compel the guy at the bar to tell you the exact date and time and sat down to let it sink in.

 _21st October 2008, 18:32._ Over 500 years in that hovel Klaus put you in. Over 500 years not one of your siblings tried to find you or undagger you. Over 500 damn years. You were now fuming. Fuming at Klaus. Fuming at Elijah, Rebekah and Kol! Your own twin brother never even bothered to come and find you. You were now hurt. _Always and forever_ felt just as meaningless as keeping your humanity on. However, you fought the urge to do so, sat up to leave and was ready to find a place to live while you decided on a plan for revenge. First on your list: Niklaus.


End file.
